


Done

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood of Olympus, F/M, Percy snaps, and says important shit, everyone’s there but only a few people are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: After Gaea wakes, Percy tells the gods what he thinks of them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone so there’s probably spelling errors. Let me know if you find any so I can fix it, please

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Percy,” Annabeth tried.

“No, I need to say this,” he replied, anger flowing off him in waves. “We spent this entire quest thinking two of us would have to be sacrificed in order for Gaea to wake,” the gods flinched at Gaea’s name but Percy continued, “But all it took was Annabeth getting scraped and me getting a bloody nose. You never thought to warn us,” his tone was unforgiving but he wasn’t yelling.

The rest of the Seven weren’t sure what to do. They had never seen happy, joking Percy this mad. There wasn’t just a storm brewing in his eyes, but there was also one in the sea.

Percy laughed, but it wasn’t his regular easygoing laugh. It was cold, “Of course you didn’t warm us. Why would you? You never have. Even though we’re risking our lives to save yours.”

“Watch your tone,” Zeus started.

“No! I will not show you respect because you haven’t earned it.”

“Percy,” Poseidon fried to get through to his son, but Percy interrupted.

“What’s he gonna do,” Percy asked, “Smite me?” Percy looked Zeus directly in the eyes, “I dare you.”

Waves were crashing. Poseidon had started to sweat, working hard to keep control of the ocean from Percy.

Percy smiled, the same smile he wore when he fought off bullies. “But you won’t,” he shook his head, “Because you know that if you do, every camper at Camp Half-Blood will rise up against you. Because I’m the ‘Savior of Olympus.’ But you know what? I’m done.” It had started to rain. Frank and Hazel looked at each other, remembering when Percy had caused the glacier to break, wondering if he was about to start another earthquake. Percy, oblivious to the world, continued, “I’m sick of your godly games. You kidnapped my mom to trick me into delivering a lightning bolt I didn’t have. You kept the prophecy from me even though it put my life in danger. You fucked off to who knows where and left me to lead a bunch of teenagers in a war against Kronos. You wiped my memory and dropped me halfway across the country with monsters chasing after me, but you put Jason on a bus with a seeker so he was safe. And I’m done.”

By this point, Percy has moved to stand in front of Annabeth, as if he was scared they would hurt her to get him to behave. It wouldn’t have been the first time she was threatened to get to him.

“After this quest is over,” he said, “I’m done. I don’t want to be part of any of your sick games anymore. I will go to camp to train other demigods but you all will leave me alone. And if one of you so much as thinks about messing with my life again, I will take you down. Know this,” he said, looking down at his sword remembering all the times he drew godly ichor with it, he looked back up, “I didn’t support Luke killing you all off when I was 12, but that idea isn’t looking so bad now.”

Other than the sounds of a storm, it was silent. Everyone was processing what Percy has just said.

After a few more moments, Percy turned to walk back to the Argo.

He didn’t look back.


End file.
